starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:OB1 De Grooty
*Gelieve geen dingen toe te voegen om toch maar iets toe te voegen. --Sompeetalay mei 27, 2010 18:07 (UTC) **Als er een probleem is, rapporteer je dat aan ons. --Sompeetalay mei 28, 2010 18:36 (UTC) *** Welk balkje? --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mei 28, 2010 22:00 (UTC) *Gelieve uw toevoegingen beter te verzorgen. Er staan fouten in, uw zinnen kloppen niet altijd en uw plaatsing in het artikel was ook niet correct (Tambor). Ik ben niet van plan om in het vervolg deze toevoegingen te blijven verbeteren als je ze niet beter in orde brengt. Als ze niet in orde zijn, doen we gewoon 'rollback'. --Sompeetalay jun 4, 2010 12:08 (UTC) Missend balkje Hiya. Ik denk dat je het "Stel een vraag" balkje bedoelt, voor Wikiantwoorden. Deze kun je terug krijgen door bovenaan op "Meer" te klikken, dan op "Beheer widgets" en dan de "Answers" widget naar de sidebar te dragen. Zie voor details. Als dit het niet is, voel je vrij om contact met me op te nemen! Mark (talk) jun 10, 2010 16:10 (UTC) Laatste waarschuwing *Dit is de laatste maal dat ik het ga zeggen. Aanpassingen doorvoeren om zo maar wat toe te voegen, worden niet langer toegestaan. Artikels die gemaakt zijn, blijf je in principe van af tenzij je iets wil verbeteren qua spelling of zinsbouw. --Sompeetalay jun 15, 2010 12:23 (UTC) Artikels *Problemen bij artikels rapporteer je enkel en alleen op de 'talk page' van een artikel. Goed gezien trouwens van Ropal. Dat was niet aangepast geweest. --Sompeetalay jun 15, 2010 13:33 (UTC) **Ik had u al eens gewaarschuwd. Vragen omtrent een artikel worden niet via een 'probleem' gemeld maar op de talk page. En lees een artikel eerst alvorens opmerkingen te geven. --Sompeetalay jun 29, 2010 12:04 (UTC) Lijst + Afbeelding *Gelieve uw lijst correct aan te maken in het vervolg en een foto toe te voegen. Thx --Sompeetalay okt 12, 2010 13:20 (UTC) *sorry voor het niet toevoegen van een foto, ik wist niet dat dat verplicht was, fijn dat dat reeds is gedaan, waqnt ik ben daar niet zo goed in. Wat is er mis met de lijst? OB1 De Grooty okt 13, 2010 14:16 (UTC) **Foto's toevoegen hoort altijd te gebeuren als er een foto bestaat. Lijst had geen '*' tekens zodat alles er zomaar wat stond te staan. --Sompeetalay okt 13, 2010 15:43 (UTC) * Lijsten zijn altijd wat mooier als je inderdaad die * gebruikt, zie Syntax (daar staan ook wat algemene tips). Als je vragen hebt, kun je ze altijd stellen. We helpen je graag op weg! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 14, 2010 09:45 (UTC) Vertalingen Als je beschikking hebt over Nederlandstalige officiële bronnen (zoals leesboeken of de NL versie van de Fact Files), mag je daar best gebruik van maken door die vertalingen te vermelden op de artikelen. Dan moet ik daar wel bij zeggen dat dan alleen "officiële" vertalingen gelden, niet de door "Google Translate" of wat dan ook voorgestelde vertalingen. Battle of Geonosis is volgens de Fact Files in het Nederlands niet "Gevecht om Geonosis" maar "Slag om Geonosis". Een idee wat ik al langer heb en wat me interessant lijkt is om een overzicht te maken van vertalingen door nieuwe pagina's aan te maken onder die vertalingen en ze te laten doorverwijzen naar de artikelen, als je snapt wat ik bedoel. Dus je kan bijvoorbeeld de pagina "Slag om Geonosis" aanmaken en op die pagina enkel het volgende zetten: #redirect Battle of Geonosis categorie:Vertalingen Lijkt je dat wat? Moet je wel bijvoorbeeld de Fact Files hebben of iets in die richting, want anders is het gokwerk met welke vertaling nu precies te nemen. Als je vragen hebt of iets, laat het maar weten, ik help je graag op weg. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 31, 2010 10:24 (UTC) *Lijkt mij een goede oplossing. De artikels blijven vrij van vertalingen, maar wie deze toch zoekt, komt bij het juiste artikel uit. Maar het moeten idd alleen 'officiële' vertalingen zijn, geen giswerk of google translate. --Sompeetalay okt 31, 2010 11:42 (UTC) Quotes *Leren hoe ge quotes vlekkeloos invoegt. --Sompeetalay dec 1, 2010 01:28 (UTC) * Wat was precies het probleem dan? Er ging toch niets mis. Ik zie nu geen verschil, op de lengte na (wat voor mij niet had gehoeven, quotes mogen wel wat langer zijn dan 1 zin in principe). --Wild Whiphid (Contact) dec 1, 2010 09:13 (UTC) * Wat was het probleem precies? Ik wist niet dat quotes zo kort mogelijk moeten. Ik dacht trouwens dat teksen niet mogen worden ingevoegd maar zelf moeten worden geschreven OB1 De Grooty dec 1, 2010 12:15 (UTC) * Er waren dingen die niet langer klopten in de lay-out toen ik het veranderde. --Sompeetalay dec 1, 2010 14:55 (UTC) * en wat betekent dat? OB1 De Grooty dec 3, 2010 21:10 (UTC) *Dat uw toevoeging niet goed was uitgevoerd. --Sompeetalay dec 4, 2010 09:13 (UTC) ** Ik zei het al; maar ik zag niets wat "fout" was. De volgorde plaatje-quote of quote-plaatje zou in principe geen verschil moeten vormen. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) dec 4, 2010 10:21 (UTC) Storing Er is inderdaad een storing bij Wikia NL, we zijn niet de enige Wikia met dit probleem. We hebben reeds contact gehad en er wordt aan gewerkt om dit zo spoedig mogelijk te herstellen. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 6, 2011 14:54 (UTC)